An Innocent Incident
by IAmBadgerHearMeRoar
Summary: When Jess and Rory run into each other several years later, what will happen? RoryxJess
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight was bright and glinting off the skyscrapers that littered the skyline. Rory Gilmore pushed her sunglasses onto her face, tugged her bag on her shoulder, and crossed the street. Her mood was high; she'd just received a wonderful review from her editor on her last piece. She dodged a yellow cab that was running a red. She grimaced along with the other people that were crossing the road. The busy New York life was still eye-opening to her; it definitely wasn't Stars Hollow. But her mother was extremely happy that Rory still lived close enough for visits; she often found herself making the trip home to live the weekends on the couch with takeout and movie marathons. Luke and Lorelei had moved into the old house together since they got married, and everything was perfect on that front. April spent the summers with them a lot of the time; Rory had grown attached to her step-sister. They were planning a trip for next summer before April's senior year. Rory started to cross another street, but something caught her eye as she made her way across the rest of the way. A dark haired something. Her heels clicked on the pavement, and her coat swished against her knees as she hurried toward him. He was sitting at a chair outside a café; coffee sitting half drunk, book propped open in front of him. She tugged her glasses off and smiled. "_Jess_?"  
His dark eyes looked up and met hers instantly; the small half smile that she'd always loved slid onto his face.  
"Oh my God!" She squealed, as he stood, holding his arms out to her. She quickly stepped up to him and returned the hug; relishing the feeling she'd missed. "What are you doing here?" She stepped back, and he indicated for her to take the other seat at the table.  
"I would ask you the same thing, but Luke told me about the job,"  
She sat her bag down at her feet then grinned at him.  
"Congratulations," His voice was so sincere.  
"Thanks, I still can't believe it." She felt almost giddy. After getting off the campaign trail, she'd gotten her dream job at the New York Times. She had a small apartment, a cubical, and everything she'd really wanted. She hadn't heard from Logan since he'd walked away at her graduation, but she'd gotten over it. Her heart knew she made the right choice. And sitting across from Jess, all the old feelings started rising again. They'd danced together at Luke and Lorelei's wedding; such a special, wonderful night.  
A waitress stepped up to the table then, and tugged a notepad out of her apron. "Can I get you something?" She smiled.  
"Coffee, please," Rory answered. The waitress nodded and went back into the café. "Now you never answered my question," She prompted.  
He leaned on his elbows that were resting on the table. "I'm actually here to meet with my editor," He looked sheepish. "I'm publishing something new,"  
"You are?" Her face lit up. "I didn't know!"  
"I haven't told them yet," He said, meaning Lorelei and Luke. "I thought I'd wait till it was actually out." He tugged his own bag up onto his lap and dug in it. "Speaking of which," He pulled a small hardback out and slid it over to her. "Here's a new arc. Hot off the press."  
She grabbed it and instantly flipped it over to read the cover. "_An Innocent Incident_? That doesn't sound ominous," She grinned. She looked at the back cover, running her finger over his picture. "Oh, this is so great, Jess."  
He didn't say anything, just watched her look over the book. The waitress brought the drink back and sat it in front of her. Rory took a large sip, and then shook her hair out of her eyes, looking at him. She hadn't seen him in over a year; annual Thanksgiving dinner at the Gilmore's house, that he was invited to thanks to Luke. His hair was shorter, like the first time she'd met him, standing in her bedroom.  
She patted the book. "I can't wait to read it."  
"You always were my biggest fan," He joked.  
"I'm just glad you finally figured out your potential."  
They were both quiet for a minute, listening to the sounds of the city around them. She twirled the cup in her hands. "Hey, Jess?" She almost whispered.  
"Yeah?" He responded in the same voice.  
"I, um." She'd thought about this a hundred times. She'd tried to write it to him in a letter, but could never find the right words. Sitting here in front of him now, she didn't know if she could get it out. "I just wanted to thank you,"  
His eyebrows came together. "For what?"  
She shrugged. "For convincing me to go back to school. You're the reason I did, you know."  
He made a face. "Sure it wasn't your bottle blond?"  
"Ha, no." She looked up, not meeting his eyes. "Logan wasn't much help in that situation."  
"You still with him?"  
"I haven't seen him in almost five years."  
At this, he looked surprised. He should have realized; Logan hadn't been at the wedding, or any holidays since. But Jess had never asked, and Rory had never mentioned it.  
"Well," He swallowed. "You're welcome."  
She reached over and cautiously touched his hand. He just looked down at it; an odd look on his face. She let go, and felt the awkwardness wash over her.  
"Uh, how long are you in town?"  
"I head back to Philly tomorrow," He took another sip of his coffee.  
Disappointment flooded her. Her hands twisted in her lap.  
"Hey," He leaned toward her, lowering his voice. "Have dinner with me tonight." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a demand. It was just normal Jess. She nodded yes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deep breath. _

The hostess lead Rory through a labyrinth of tables and chairs, while a soft jazz song played throughout the restaurant. She tugged self consciously on her sweater; she'd spent much longer deciding what to wear to the dinner that she'd like to admit. After they'd parted from the café, Rory grabbed a cab back to her apartment. Her phone kept finding its way into her hand, itching to call Lorelei and tell her about the afternoon. But she knew it probably wouldn't be a very good idea; even though Lorelei had warmed up to the idea of Jess over the past few years, Rory knew she would always look at him as the boy who broke Rory's heart.  
"Here you are, Miss."  
He was wearing a dark jacket, over a dark shirt, his dark hair curling against his temple. He stood when she stepped up to the table, and she grinned inwardly.  
"Such a gentleman," She joked, picking up the menu.  
He smirked, and didn't respond.  
After a minute of scanning the menu, her eyes lifted up and watched him, almost subconsciously. His eyebrows were pulled together in concentration, eyes looking over the wine list (even though they both knew that he'd just end up ordering a beer). She couldn't help but be reminded of the day he won the picnic basket. Their lunch and conversation by the pond. The day she asked him why he was only nice to her.  
"You're staring."  
"What?" She blinked.  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" The smirk was still in his voice.  
"Sorry," She blushed, eyes going down to the menu.  
Several minutes later, the waitress came by, and got their drink order.  
"So," Jess leaned on his elbows. "How do you like New York?"  
"Oh, God, it's," Her shoulders came up "incredible." She smiled at him. "You think you'd get tired of it, but each day there's something new to see."  
A glass of wine, and a bottle of beer was sat down in front of them. They both took a drink. Jess looked around the dining room for a second, then leaned toward her. "Kinda awkward, isn't it?"  
"Uh, yeah. Little bit." She said, shyly.  
"Yeah." He leaned back.  
"Well…" She struggled for a topic. "Tell me about you, then. Besides writing another book, what have you been up to?"  
"Oh, you know. Living in Philly isn't always the dream it's made to be, but the house is doing good."  
"Still living in the attic?"  
"Ha," He took a swig of beer. "No, I actually got an apartment down the street. Or, I don't know if it can really be considered an apartment; it's more like a closet with running water."  
"Same here. A journalist salary doesn't mean I can afford the upper West side."  
"Ah, come on Gossip Girl,"  
She chuckled under her breath. They ordered their dinner, and made small talk for the rest of the wonderful evening. The snow had started to lightly fall outside; Christmas was right around the corner, after all.  
After they'd vacated the table, Jess had held the door open for her as they both stepped outside.  
"So," Rory turned and looked at him. "You're leaving soon." She slipped her coat on over her sweater.  
Jess scratched his neck, looking out into the street where a line of yellow cabs were blocking the entire road; a playhouse had let out down the road. "Are you going home for Christmas?" He asked quietly.  
"Um, yeah. I'll be at the Gilmore's with bells on."  
He looked her in the eye, and nodded slowly. And before she even knew what was happening, could process where they were headed, Jess stepped toward her and pulled her to him. He captured her mouth with his, and she couldn't possibly help the startled gasp in the back of her throat. Her fingers found the front of his jacket, and she held on for dear life. He felt the same, as he had all those years ago when they'd kissed outside Gypsy's, where he had an unlit cigarette between his fingers. Her mind was swirling, as he griped the side of her face as if his life depended on it. Then he was gone, and her eyes fluttered open. He was breathing hard, eyes narrowed in concentration.  
"Christmas." He huffed out. It was a promise. And she had no idea what he meant. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Christmas lights were twinkling around the doorframe, most likely they had been hung with strict instructions by Emily Gilmore, the runner of the extravagant household. Rory reached out and rung the doorbell. She had on a shimmering green dress, black tights, and her black pea coat. She'd pulled her hair up into a simple bun, and curled the tendrils that fell down around her face. She was nervous; she hadn't heard from him since they walked away from each other outside the restaurant. He'd promised _Christmas_, and here it was.  
Her head had been spinning since that night; not really knowing which way was up. She'd ignored Lorelei's calls, just replying with a text that she was too busy to talk. His kiss had made her feel like she had when she was seventeen. And she hadn't felt that way in a long time. She'd fallen in love with him all those years ago, and only admitted it to him once, and she wasn't even sure he'd heard her. Could she feel that way again?  
"My darling daughter!" The door swung open, and Lorelei pulled Rory into a hug.  
"Hey, Mom," She grinned, as a maid closed the door behind them as they stepped into the entryway.  
"So, tell me. What's up, what's happening, what's the haps? Seriously, a week not talking to each other? I have no clue what happened in your life. You could have showed up with blue hair for all I know." Lorelei slid her arm through Rory's as they walked into the sitting room. Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's mile a minute speech pattern.  
"Lorelei, let the child breathe," Emily scolded from her seat across the room, a drink already in her hand.  
"Hi everyone, merry Christmas," Rory smiled and waved to the room. Luke was sitting with a beer on the loveseat, he smiled and nodded at her.  
"Rory!" Richard stepped into the room behind them, carrying a tub of ice for the drink cart. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas, Grandpa,"  
Lorelei sat next to Luke, and picked up her half drunk martini glass, Rory sat on the seat across from them. Richard began making her a drink, and Emily turned to her.  
"So, Rory, tell us how life in the city is. Your mother hasn't told us anything about what's happening in your life,"  
"Well, it's not my fault, Mom. I was assuming she'd show up with blue hair."  
"That's not her fault, Grandma, I haven't talked with her recently. It's really been busy at the Times. Lots of stuff going on; Christmas season and everything."  
"Oh, of course." Emily smiled. "I'm so happy you're enjoying yourself,"  
"Oh, yeah, it's perfect." Richard handed her her drink.  
They all made typically Gilmore house small talk, then Emily announced that it was time to move into the dining room.  
"Um, hey, is Jess coming?" Rory asked, trying to keep her nerves under control.  
"Oh, yeah, he called right before you showed up," Luke told he, sitting down next to Lorelei at the dining room table. "Said he was running late; tractor trailer was broken down on the highway, major traffic."  
"Yes, we decided that we would go ahead and eat, then we could fix him a doggy bag when he eventually shows up," Emily stated, in her signature style.  
"Oh, okay." She tried to keep the disappointment off of her face.  
The maid delivered the plates of salad around the table. Richard and Luke talked about a round of golf they had played a few weeks ago, and it sounded like Luke enjoyed it about the same amount that he used to. The turkey was delicious and rich, a traditional Gilmore Christmas meal.  
As they ate their dessert, Rory was almost beginning to panic about Jess not being there.  
"Rory?"  
"Huh?" She looked at her mom, she'd been stuck in her head, and hadn't heard them speaking.  
"We have something we want to tell you. All of you," Lorelei took hold of Luke's hand, and he looked like he was about ready to sweat out of his suit.  
Rory's eyes widened. _No. Seriously?_  
"We're going to have a baby." Lorelei just about beamed.  
Emily gasped, Richard let out a hearty laugh, and Rory squealed.  
"Mom! I can't believe it!" She stood and ran around the table, and pulled Lorelei into a hug.  
"Congratulations, Son," Richard shook Luke's hand.  
"Yes, congratulations," Emily said sincerely, her hands folded in front of herself, polity.  
"Excuse us just for one minute, please," Lorelei squeezed Luke's hand, and then pulled Rory into the sitting room.  
"Kay, so, thoughts?" She folded her arms, eyebrows pulled together.  
"Thoughts? Mom, I'm so excited. And so happy for you two." Rory grinned at her. "This is so good, and it's a perfect Christmas gift,"  
"Really?" Lorelei smiled shyly. Rory thought that her mom was rarely shy, so she knew she was nervous.  
"Of course. It's amazing. And this kid is going to come into the world with two awesome parents, and a pretty epic bigger sister, if I do say so myself."  
"I love you, kid," Lorelei said.  
Rory pulled her into another hug. "I love you, too."  
"Well, I believe a celebration is in order!"Richard walked past them, holding a bottle of champagne.  
"Wait, you were drinking a martini earlier," Rory narrowed her eyes. "You're not supposed to drink."  
"It was club soda," Lorelei responded, as Luke came up behind her, sliding his arm around her waist.  
"Luke, congratulations, this is so perfect,"  
"Thanks, Rory. Means a lot, kid."  
The champagne popped and they clapped. They passed around glasses; Lorelei had another club soda.  
"Oh, God, this is gonna get real old real fast," She complained.  
"When is the baby due, Lorelei?" Emily asked.  
"August 3rd."  
"Ah, a summer baby," Emily smiled. "How wonderful,"  
Luke's cell phone rang, and he excused himself out into the entry hall.  
_Maybe it's Jess, saying he's on his way finally_, Rory thought hopefully. She took a sip of the bubbly, cool liquid.  
"What about a baby shower? We could have it in the spring. We would need to invite the ladies from the DAR." Emily snapped into planning mode, mentioning appetizers, and registries. Lorelei groaned.  
Luke stepped back into the room, staring at his phone.  
"Uh, that was the police."  
Rory's heart slid out of the chest and dripped onto the fancy carpet.  
"Jess was in an accident."


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now."

These words kept circling Rory's mind as she followed Luke and Lorelai to the hospital. The night that Jess came to her dorm room and begged her to run away with him. She'd sent him away, and gone back to Dean; which she knew now had been one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She let out a shaky breath, and turned the steering wheel into the hospital parking lot. There was a spot open next to the green truck that she pulled into.  
"I'm sure he's fine," Lorelai said as she climbed out of the truck, and put an arm around Rory as they walked toward the door. There was snow on the ground, but they didn't comment on it. Although Rory was sure her mother was taking it as a sign that Jess was going to be alright. Luke went up to the counter and asked about his nephew, and they directed them to another floor, and waiting room.

Three cups of coffee later, there still wasn't any word from anyone. Rory felt like she was about to go insane. "I'm gonna go take a walk," She stood up and headed toward the hallway.  
"Want me to come with you?" Lorelai asked her.  
"No, it's fine," She tried to smile, but most likely failed. Out in the hall, she pulled her arms up and wrapped them around herself. This was insane. She hadn't seen him in ages, and now suddenly she felt like her heart was crumpling in her chest. Her mind wandered back to that night in her dorm room.

His leather jacket, and his bed head, and the desperation in his voice. She could still hear it clear as day. She had been scared; unsure of what she really felt. She was still glad that she hadn't gone with him that night. It hadn't been their time. So much had happened since, so much that they both needed. He'd grown up; become a strong, sure person. But the memory still swirled around. And then there was the night that he ran after her and told her he loved her. She had loved him, all those years ago. They were fire and water; often bickering. But there were the moments when it was just the two of them; she'd give just about anything for one of those moments right now.

Rory walked back into the waiting room, and raised her eyebrows when it was just Lorelai sitting in the chairs.  
"Oh, thank God. I didn't want to leave in case Luke came back out," Lorelai stood and walked over to her. "He's out of surgery, and is in recovery. Luke just went back. They'll let us back soon. Immediate family only."  
Rory felt like a giant weight had flown away from her shoulders. She collapsed in a chair, a stupid tear of relief sliding down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away.  
"Honey," Lorelai sat down next to her, and gripped her hand. "It's okay,"  
"I know," Rory responded. "I'm just, so relieved."  
"Okay, you've gotta tell me what's going on with you two," Her mom crossed her legs, and looked pointedly at her. "You're way more emotionally invested in this than I expected you to be."

"Uh, we met in New York a few weeks ago,"  
"Uh-ha."

"And had dinner."  
"Ooh, saucy."  
"Mom."  
"Sorry. Continue."  
"And we," Rory shrugged. "Kissed. And said we'd see each other tonight. That's it." She folded her arms and picked a piece of carpet to stare at.

"Do you think you're going to get back together?"  
"I have no idea. But what did the doctor say about the surgery?"  
Lorelai leaned back in her seat. "Just that he made it through alright, and was being sent to recovery." She sighed. "I'm sure he's going to be just fine, Hon,"  
Rory nodded. "I hope." She looked at her Mom. "Well, give me a distraction. Tell me about the baby."  
Lorelai beamed. "Well, it's still early, we don't know if it's a boy or girl not. But according to the doctor, it's incredibly healthily. Oh, and I've been eating apples."  
Rory laughed softly. A door opened and she looked up to see Luke coming out. She instantly stood and went toward him.  
"What happened? How is he?"  
"He's okay. They gave him something to sleep, so he'll be out for a few hours. But, he asked for you."  
"Me?" Rory asked.  
Luke smiled softly. "Yeah. I told them to let you back." He reached out and touched her shoulder.  
"Oh, thank you, Luke," She reached forward to hug him quickly.  
"Go on back," Lorelai smiled at her.  
Rory grabbed her bag, then opened to door Luke had come from. She looked back at the two standing in the waiting room.  
"I love you two." She told them. Then disappeared behind the door, off to find Jess.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rory slowly creaked the door open, she took a very deep breath, and held it in. His dark hair was pooled around his head on the pillow. She quickly looked behind her, before letting the door shut. Dark eyes were closed, a tube set under his nose. There were small cuts itched along his face; she winced, just looking at him. One lone chair sat next to the hospital bed, a beeping heart monitor sitting next to it. Silently, she sat down on the chair, and looked over at him.  
"I'm not asleep yet, you know." Jess said, his voice deep and tired.  
"Jess," She sighed, and sat to the edge of the seat. Reaching out, she took hold of his warm hand, and it fit the same like it had when they were seventeen.  
His eyes blinked open. "I like your dress,"  
Surprised, and slightly embarrassed, she shook her head. "Jess, are you alright?"  
"Mm, been better." He adjusted slightly on the pillow.  
"Luke said you wanted to talk to me," She said, trying to remind him.  
He gave her a small grin. "Yeah, I did." _Yawn. _"I wanted to say sorry about missing dinner. But a tractor trailer on the 84 had another idea."  
"Oh, it's okay."  
He squeezed her hand in response. Then softly said "You remember the night of our accident?"  
She hadn't thought of that in years. "Um, yeah, of course. But, Jess, you should rest,"  
"It took one second," He cut her off, and she sat back, listening to him. "That dog, or whatever it was ran into the road. And the only thing I could think of was you."  
Her heart shifted.  
"You were sitting there, so innocent, and I didn't even react until it was too late," His eyes trailed to the ceiling.  
"It wasn't your fault," She whispered.  
"Who was driving the car, Rory?" His voice sounded more sure, more awake. He was getting mad at himself. "I was young and stupid. And you're the one who got hurt."  
This was deeper than the accident, Rory suddenly realized. His words meant more than she first thought. He was talking about them; together.

"I was the one who decided to get in the car." She told him, defiantly.  
Slowly, his eyes slid over and made contact with hers.

Quietly, so that she could almost barely hear him, he whispered an apology. "I'm sorry, Rory."  
Her elbows leaned on the bed, and she held his hand up in both of hers. "Jess,"

She'd always loved his eyes. They were dark, and mysterious, like all of him; but they held something else. They held stories, and fears, and anger, and secrets. They all swam behind the veil, just under the surface. She used to think that she could get through to him, to see his inside, like no one else can. And right now, looking into them, she realized that she did see him better than anyone else. Because he let her.

"Rory,"

That's all it took.

She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his. His mouth tasted cold, and the oxygen tube tickled her nose, but she didn't care. He brought a hand up, and wrapped a curl of her hair around his finger. Traced her cheek with the back of his knuckle. Whispered her name once more. Slowly, she pulled back, and rested her forehead against his. He blinked sleepily up at her.  
"I think the drugs are kicking in,"  
She laughed softly. "You need the sleep,"  
"But I don't want it," He argued like a four year old.  
She leaned back, and ran and hand down the side of his face. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
An offer he couldn't refuse. He drifted to sleep, with a smile on his face.

*Sorry guys! I know I haven't been updating very well, but with school and other pieces, I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoy this, and the rest of the story. I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you SO MUCH for all the love. It means the world, you have no idea 3

~Badger *


End file.
